


Ricordo remoto

by LilithNoorDaimon



Category: mortal kombat x
Genre: Erron Black's final Mortal Kombat 10, Erron Black's madness, Excange of Person, Homophobia, Lost Love, M/M, Memories removed, Original Character - Freeform, Racism toward the American natives, Religious Fanaticism, Theodore Black (Erron Black's father), male x male
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28440627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithNoorDaimon/pseuds/LilithNoorDaimon
Summary: I corpi di Cassie, Jacqui, Takeda e Jin, dilaniati dai proiettili di Erron Black, caddero al suolo con un tonfo.Il sangue sgorgò dalle ferite e arrossò la pista d’atterraggio.Il mercenario, per alcuni istanti, fissò i corpi privi di vita dei quattro giovani.Non hanno avuto il tempo di reagire., pensò, compiaciuto. Non erano avversari deboli, ma la loro inesperienza era stata la causa della loro rovina.Nulla avevano potuto opporre alla trappola da lui approntata.Erron Black x Kung Jin, ispirata da una immagine trovata in rete. Nulla di sano.
Relationships: Erron Black X OC, Erron Black x Kung Jin
Kudos: 1





	Ricordo remoto

I corpi di Cassie, Jacqui, Takeda e Jin, dilaniati dai proiettili di Erron Black, caddero al suolo con un tonfo.  
Il sangue sgorgò dalle ferite e arrossò la pista d’atterraggio.  
Il mercenario, per alcuni istanti, fissò i corpi privi di vita dei quattro giovani.  
Non hanno avuto il tempo di reagire., pensò, compiaciuto. Non erano avversari deboli, ma la loro inesperienza era stata la causa della loro rovina.  
Nulla avevano potuto opporre alla trappola da lui approntata.  
_Devo ringraziare Shang Tsung_. Centocinquanta anni prima, quello stregone lo aveva assoldato per uccidere un guerriero terrestre e, in cambio, aveva rallentato il processo fisiologico di invecchiamento.  
Per tanti anni, il suo corpo aveva mantenuto la prestanza di un uomo di trent’anni.  
Questo gli aveva permesso di affinare le sue già elevate capacità di sicario, perché gli era stata data la possibilità di essere paziente e di non lasciare nulla al gioco della casualità.  
Nessun obiettivo è mai sfuggito alle sue trappole e nessuno si è mai lamentato delle sue capacità.  
Ad un tratto, il corpo di Kung Jin si agitò in uno spasmo e la sua bocca si tinse di vermiglio.  
Una ruga di disappunto, per un istante, attraversò la fronte di Erron Black.  
– Mi farai sprecare un proiettile, ragazzino. – sibilò, irritato. Quel monaco shaolin, nonostante la grave ferite al petto, aveva mostrato una tempra non indifferente.  
Era stato colpito ai polmoni, eppure era ancora vivo.  
Sollevò la pistola e la posizionò sulla tempia dell’arciere.  
Qualche istante dopo, il monaco sollevò le palpebre e le sue iridi castane, velate dal dolore, si rifletterono in quelle del mercenario.  
Un sussulto scosse il petto di Erron e la mano, che teneva la pistola, tremò.  
– Tu… Non puoi essere tu… – soffiò, turbato. Non era lui, eppure i suoi occhi avevano lo stesso colore colore.  
Perfino il taglio a mandorla era il medesimo.  
Credeva di avere perduto quel ricordo doloroso, eppure era bastato vedere uno sguardo simile e le memorie di una vita lontana nel tempo e nello spazio erano riemerse.  
– Aquila Rossa… – mormorò. I suoi occhi rivedevano il volto di quel giovane pellerossa, appartenente alla tribù dei Cherokee, con cui, a dispetto delle loro origini difformi, aveva stretto un legame di amicizia e di rispetto.  
Irrigidì la mascella. Aquila Rossa era stato espulso dalla sua tribù, in quanto figlio di un missionario, morto di polmonite, e di una donna nativa e, per sopravvivere, aveva lavorato come mandriano.  
Era solitario, duro, deciso, ma, oltre quella maschera, palpitava un cuore nobile.  
– Un’altra somiglianza con te, ragazzino. – sussurrò, frustrato. Doveva cacciare quei ricordi dalla sua mente, ma non ci riusciva.  
Non poteva non negare la realtà, che si stagliava davanti ai suoi occhi.  
Kung Jin celava un’anima gentile e generosa, dietro quel volto sarcastico e irriverente.  
Un altro punto di contatto con Aquila Rossa.  
Strinse il pugno destro e sbatté le palpebre. Il tempo aveva dato la possibilità a lui di conoscere Aquila Rossa e tra di loro si era generato un legame forte.  
Malgrado il biasimo di suo padre, non aveva rinunciato al suo rapporto con il suo amico Cherokee.  
Grazie a lui, aveva conosciuto l’affetto di una famiglia, che gli era sempre mancato.  
E, presto, quel legame si era trasfigurato in un amore sincero.  
Agli occhi della comunità, erano due amici che, assieme, vivevano la loro vita di mandriani senza quasi separarsi.  
Erron accennò ad un sorriso sotto la maschera di cuoio. Il suo affetto per Aquila Rossa era oggetto di biasimo per la comunità di Wickett, ma a lui non importava.  
La sopravvivenza di entrambi era garantita dalla loro abilità e il loro rapporto soddisfaceva le loro anime, desiderose di un legame famigliare, che era stato loro negato, seppur per motivi differenti.  
Aquila Rossa era per lui padre, madre, fratello e amante…  
– E mi è stato strappato… – mormorò.  
Chiuse gli occhi e un ricordo doloroso, crudele, balenò davanti ai suoi occhi.

_La sera estiva ricopriva Wickett e la luce delle stelle si mescolava a quella delle fiaccole.  
Avevano terminato i loro lavori nella stalla e, assieme, si erano avviati verso il loro riparo. Finalmente, potevano godere di un po’ di riposo.  
Una piccola capanna di legno era il loro rifugio, lontano da occhi indiscreti.  
– Finalmente. Non reggevo più. Quando mi stenderò sul letto, mi addormenterò di schianto. – aveva detto.  
Un mezzo sorriso aveva sollevato le labbra di Aquila Rossa e la sua mano sinistra si era posata sulla sua spalla destra.  
Si era girato e i suoi occhi si erano specchiati nelle iridi cupe del pellerossa.  
– Ti ho visto un po’ lento nei movimenti. Vuoi che ti prepari qualcosa? – aveva domandato, premuroso.  
Aveva ricambiato il sorriso. Aquila Rossa, con la sua sapienza, aveva distrutto molti suoi pregiudizi sui nativi, che i bianchi, con la loro avanzata, stavano allontanando dalle loro terre ancestrali e confinando nelle riserve.  
Conosceva il potere curativo delle erbe e se ne era servito per aiutarlo, quando non si era sentito bene.  
– Grazie. – gli aveva detto.  
Ad un tratto, il rumore di alcuni passi aveva interrotto la loro conversazione.  
D’istinto, aveva posato la mano sulla pistola, presto imitato dal suo compagno. Non avevano paura di affrontare una sfida con altri mandriani.  
Si erano girati e, con loro stupore, avevano scorto una figura alta e magra, con un cappello liso marrone calato sul viso.  
Erano rimasti sorpresi. Un uomo solo affrontava solo entrambi?  
– Ho raggiunto il mio obiettivo. – aveva mormorato, gelido.  
Fulmineo, aveva estratto una pistola e aveva sparato contro di lui.  
Poi, la detonazione era esplosa._

_Un gemito di dolore era seguito allo sparo.  
Per alcuni istanti, lui era rimasto immobile, gli occhi sbarrati da un doloroso stupore. Aquila Rossa, incurante del pericolo, si era posto tra lui e il proiettile.  
Una macchia vermiglia, ben presto, si era allargata sul suo petto e il corpo del giovane pellerossa, privo di forza, era crollato.  
Lui, rapido, aveva sparato, il cuore straziato dalla disperazione. Come avevano potuto colpire Aquila Rossa?  
Il sicario, colpito al petto, era caduto senza un gemito.  
Poi, si era avvicinato al corpo agonizzante dell’uomo e gli aveva lanciato uno sguardo gelido, lucido di dolore.  
Gli aveva strappato la maschera e un grido di stupore era risuonato sulle sue labbra.  
– Pa… Padre… – aveva balbettato. Suo padre, Theodore Black, aveva tentato di uccidere lui, suo figlio.  
E Aquila Nera lo aveva difeso e, per questo, agonizzava sul terreno.  
– Perdonami Signore… Non ho purificato mio figlio…. Ma ho tolto di mezzo quel pellerossa depravato… Spero di averti fatto contento... – aveva detto l’uomo, la voce flebile.  
Una morsa di gelo aveva stretto i suoi polmoni in una morsa, impedendogli quasi di respirare. Aquila Rossa era stato condannato per il colore della sua pelle e per i suoi sentimenti verso di lui…  
Aveva preso la sua pistola e aveva sparato. Di tante colpe si era macchiato suo padre, ma questa le aveva ben oltrepassate.  
Theodore Black, colpito nuovamente al petto, si era agitato negli spasmi dell’agonia, come un pesce stretto nella mano del pescatore, poi il suo corpo si era rilassato, circondato da una pozza di sangue vermiglio.  
– Dio forse sarà contento, ma io no, stronzo. – aveva sibilato, atono.  
E, senza curarsi più di lui, si era allontanato._

_Aveva poi raggiunto Aquila Rossa e gli aveva sollevato la testa, per impedirgli di soffocare.  
Il nativo, sentendo il suo tocco, aveva aperto gli occhi neri, ancora luminosi, come carbonchi, e li aveva fissati sul suo viso.  
– Erron… Stai bene? – aveva domandato.  
Con un grave cenno del capo, aveva annuito. Grazie al suo atto eroico, suo padre non era riuscito a ucciderlo, ma il suo compagno pellerossa si stava spegnendo tra le sue braccia e lui nulla poteva fare per salvargli la vita.  
Il suo amore poteva accompagnarlo nel suo ultimo viaggio.  
– Erron… Tu credi… credi che il Grande Spirito mi accoglierà? In fondo, non sono un Cherokee… Non del tutto… Non appartengo a niente e a nessuno… – aveva confessato, il volto, bianco di morte, atteggiato ad un’espressione di amarezza.  
Le sue dita gli avevano accarezzato la guancia. Aquila Rossa era di carattere forte e deciso, ma il dolore delle sue origini mezzosangue lo aveva turbato.  
Lui sentiva il sangue di quei fieri combattenti scorrere nelle sue vene, ma i membri della tribù lo consideravano figlio dei bianchi invasori, mentre questi ultimi vedevano in lui un bastardo senza dignità, nato da un momento di debolezza di un missionario.  
– Non posso dirlo, ma se non accoglie te, il Grande Spirito deve essere un completo idiota. – aveva risposto. In quel momento, qualsiasi traccia di fede nel suo cuore era scomparsa.  
Dio, da troppi ipocriti vanamente chiamato, era solo una costruzione umana, dettata dalla brama di pace e di rivalsa per le ingiustizie subite.  
A quale scopo avrebbe permesso la fine tragica di un uomo tanto onorevole come Aquila Rossa, se fosse esistito e avesse posseduto i poteri da tanti decantati?  
Ma non poteva rivelare ad Aquila Rossa la verità, perché lo avrebbe precipitato in uno stato di sconforto immeritato.  
Troppe pene aveva sopportato, a causa di una colpa non sua.  
E, per questo, aveva optato per una risposta non propriamente sincera, anche se era convinto della levatura morale del suo amante pellerossa.  
– Erron… Io so che non credi alla presenza di un dio… Da quando viviamo insieme, non ti ho mai visto pregare. Ma non importa… Grazie. – aveva confessato, gli occhi lucidi di commozione e un leggero sorriso sulle labbra.  
D’istinto, lo aveva stretto contro il suo petto e aveva abbassato la testa. Non voleva fare vedere le lacrime, che minacciavano di bagnare le sue guance scavate.  
– Non ho fatto nulla di strano. – si era schernito  
Aquila Rossa, ormai stanco, aveva appoggiato la testa contro il suo petto e aveva chiuso gli occhi.  
– Oh no… Mi hai dato affetto… Ti sei donato a me senza alcuna riserva… Grazie a te, ho sentito di avere una famiglia che mi ha voluto bene… Grazie di tutto, Erron… – aveva concluso, sereno.  
E poi era morto._

– Già. Con te, sono morti i miei migliori sentimenti. – mormorò. Con la sepoltura del suo valoroso compagno di lavoro e di vita, il mondo si era colorato per lui d’un grigio smorto.  
Per questo, aveva deciso di trasformarsi in un mercenario e di mettere la sua pistola al servizio del migliore offerente.  
Guardò ancora Kung Jin. Il suo volto, pallido d’astenia, era velato di grosse gocce di sudore, mentre le labbra livide erano strette in una morsa, pur di non lasciarsi sfuggire alcun gemito di dolore.  
– Soffri… Eppure, cerchi di non urlare. Come lui. – sussurrò. Ogni gesto del ladro arciere cinese, per quanto apparentemente insignificante, gli ricordava Aquila Rossa.  
Entrambi cercavano sempre di non mostrare le loro debolezze, pur in situazioni estreme, e condividevano aspetti lontani dalle stupide concezioni di bene e male della società.  
Come Aquila Rossa aveva sofferto le sue origini mezzosangue, così Kung Jin aveva conosciuto il disprezzo per la sua omosessualità.  
Si chinò su Jin, passò un braccio attorno al suo busto e l’altro sotto le sue ginocchia, poi si sollevò in piedi.  
Il corpo dell’arciere, malgrado la delicatezza dei movimenti di Erron, tremò di dolore e i suoi denti stridettero, come la ruota di un arrotino.  
– Rilassati… Non risolverai nulla irrigidendoti. Aumenterai solo il dolore, Aquila Rossa. – mormorò. Mentre stringeva quel corpo sofferente tra le braccia, la sua mente si smarriva nei ricordi.  
Gli pareva di sentire il penetrante profumo di Aquila Rossa.  
Quante volte si erano abbandonati al loro desiderio…  
Gli sembrava di abbracciare e cullare il suo amante pellerossa.  
Kung Jin, sentendo quel nome, sbarrò gli occhi vitrei e si posò una mano sul torace. Il dolore trapassava il suo corpo, eppure poteva avvertire una strana, ruvida delicatezza nei modi di quell’assassino.  
Cosa era successo? Perché era mutato?  
Eppure, era il medesimo serpente che aveva ucciso i suoi amici…  
Perché lo aveva chiamato Aquila Rossa?  
– Co… Cosa? – sussurrò, sorpreso.  
Poi, sopraffatto dalla debolezza, appoggiò la testa sul petto di Erron.  
Questi accennò ad un sorriso e, a passo lento, si allontanò dall’aereoporto, mentre il vento gonfiava il suo mantello rosso, come gonfia la vela di una barca in una giornata serena.


End file.
